Navidades Con Los dioses
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Se acercan las navidades y en el Olimpo cada uno tiene su particular forma de vivirlas. Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.
1. 1 Feliz Navidad, Fred

Feliz Navidad, fred

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando el Ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras para Celebrar. La palabra de este capítulo era navidad.

Atenea no se consideraba una estúpida, pero de verdad que había cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento. Cosas como que apolo y Hermes andaran por el Olimpo con gorros rojos riéndose y colocando guirnaldas de colores, o que a las musas les hubiera dado por cantar canciones que hablaban de burriquitas y campanas y sobre todo: qué narices hacían ellos celebrando una fiesta que no tenía nada que ver con su cultura.

Bufó molesta, odiaba todo aquello. Solo era otra excusa para que afrodita se vistiese elegante, Hera se las diera de madre de todos y Dioniso armara un escándalo monumental. No, definitivamente a ella no le gustaba la navidad. Así que harta de canciones ridículas y adornos de colores salió del Olimpo, aterrizando en una biblioteca cualquiera del mundo de los mortales intentando encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Buscó un buen libro y se sentó en una mesa vacía. No era difícil, solo una estaba ocupada por un muchacho absorto en unos planos. Sintió curiosidad por él, el único ser en la Tierra a excepción de ella que no parecía contagiado por el espíritu festivo. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el joven le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y se sentó a su lado observando su trabajo.

—¿Te interesan los aviones de combate?— Fue la primera frase que le oyó decir. No fue la última.

Hablaron durante horas: de aviones, de historia, de política. Él se rió cuando ella le dijo que se llamaba Atenea y ella se rió cuando él le habló de las caóticas cenas navideñas de su familia. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca era ya muy tarde, más de las doce. Ya era veinticinco de diciembre. Se despidieron al llegar a su coche:

—Feliz navidad, mi diosa—

Ella sonrió:

—Feliz navidad, Fred—


	2. 2 Un Hogar Feliz

Un Hogar Feliz

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

Chin chin

-Porque hemos ganado la guerra contra Gea-

Chin chin

-Porque los dos campamentos se han unido-

Chin chin

-Porque el año que viene será un año sin guerras ni catástrofes-

Chin chin.

-Porque el año que viene no estaré con ninguna mortal-

Chin chin.

-Porque Zeus no va a ser capaz de cumplir lo que acaba de decir-

Chin chin

Chin chin

Chin chin

Hestia los observa brindar con una sonrisa. Siempre le ha gustado la fiesta de año nuevo. Da igual la época o la civilización. Es una fiesta de paz, de amor por la familia y sobre todo, de volver al hogar. Por una vez todos los dioses se reúnen, comen juntos, se ríen e incluso comparten bromas. Las musas y Apolo cantan y bailan para amenizar la noche y hasta Ares y Atenea parecen enterrar el hacha de guerra. Hestia no es tonta, sabe que Zeus no cumplirá lo que ha dicho, que Hera se quejará mañana por el comportamiento de su marido y que Ares y Atenea volverán a discutir en cuanto la fiesta termine. Sin embargo, por una noche, la última y primera noche del año, todos los dioses están en armonía y el Olimpo es un hogar feliz. Y eso, ese pequeño momento, es suficiente para llenar de felicidad el corazón de Hestia.


	3. 3 Ella Es Feliz

Ella Es Feliz

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

Es época de celebración. El Olimpo está adornado con luces de colores y no hay un lugar donde no suene la música. Sin embargo, Deméter no puede disfrutar de todo eso. No sin su hija.

La rabia la invade cada vez que recuerda a su Perséfone, allí sola en el inframundo. Técnicamente no está sola, como Poseidón le ha recordado en un intento por animarla, pero en opinión de Deméter: estar con ese patán que es su marido es igual o peor que estar sola. La diosa de los cereales no puede evitar sufrir pensando en lo triste que su hija debe estar.

Al fin, cansada de lamentarse, toma una decisión. Irá al inframundo, no dejará a su niña allí sola. Hace aparecer un ramo de flores para regalarle a su querida hija y se encamina hacia allí pensando en la cara de felicidad que Perséfone pondrá cuando la vea.

Cuando llega al palacio de Hades, lo primero que escucha es la risa de su hija. Cuando se acerca más, puede ver que Perséfone y Hades se encuentran cenando en el jardín, decorado conforme a las fechas. Ella no para de reír e incluso Hades sonríe. Deméter observa a su hija con fijeza, parece tan feliz. De repente Perséfone se acerca más a su esposo y lo besa en los labios. Hay felicidad en los ojos de ambos. Deméter deja el ramo en una mesita cercana y se marcha. Se equivocaba, allí, con ese patán, su hija es feliz.


	4. 4 Dorado

Dorado

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

Todo es dorado, las luces,las bolas de navidad, incluso el vestido de Hera, la corbata de Hermes y los zapatos de Anfítrite son dorados. Allá donde Artemisa mire hay algo dorado que capta su atención, algo dorado que le recuerda que Apolo no está allí con ellos para celebrar la noche de fin de año.

Cada vez que lo piensa siente una punzada de tristeza. Nunca lo reconocerá, mucho menos ante el propio Apolo, pero Artemisa echa de menos a su hermano, aún más en una ocasión especial como es esta. No es que a ella le haga especial ilusión el fin de año, pero sabe que a Apolo sí que le gusta, que le encanta cualquier fiesta y no para de imaginárselo allí haciendo las cosas que tanto le gustan. Lo ve bailar con una ninfa especialmente guapa, reírse en compañía de Dioniso y sí, metiéndose con ella, sacándola de quicio como siempre. ¿cómo puede alguien añorar que la saquen de quicio? Artemisa no lo sabe, mas ciertamente así es, lo añora y sabe que él también la añora a ella. Por eso sale del salón del trono en dirección al mundo de los mortales. Tiene algo dorado que buscar.


	5. 5 Mañana Vendrá

Mañana Vendrá

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El Ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

La Nochebuena se ha transformado en Navidad. Las campanas suenan y los dioses festejan. Hermes, sin embargo, abandona el Olimpo. Tiene una tradición que cumplir.

Aparece ante una casa en el campo y recorre el camino de entrada flanqueado a ambos lados por monstruos de peluche. En la puerta, una mujer lo espera y lo abraza. Lo recibe como si se vieran todos los días, como si no hiciera más de tres meses que no va a visitarla; y lo primero que hace es preguntar por su hijo, por Luke. Ella sabe que está bien, que el lo protege, pero quiere asegurarse.

Hermes le asegura que Luke está perfectamente, que vive en el campamento con los otros semidioses y May sonríe feliz y sirve la cena murmurando algo sobre que quizá su niñitto venga esa noche. Hermes la mira con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. Sabe que Luke no vendrá, ni esa noche ni nunca. Su hijo está muerto aunque Hermes nunca tendrá el valor para contárselo a May. Así que asiente a lo que ella dice y se toma las galletas y la leche que le ofrece mientras inventa para ella una historia sobre las hazañas de ese hijo al que tanto ama.

Cuando Hermes se marcha ya está amaneciendo. Han pasado toda la noche hablando. May no ha tenido ataques y la conversación casi ha sido normal. Ella lo abraza de nuevo en la puerta. Hermes le sonríe con cariño y ella dice dulcemente que aunque Luke no ha venido esa noche lo hará al día siguiente. Hermes asiente con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí—Consigue decir—Estoy seguro de que mañana vendrá—


	6. 6 ¿Te Alegras?

¿Te Alegras?

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El Ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

Afrodita llegó a su palacio más pronto de lo habitual en una noche de fiesta como aquella. Había discutido con Ares y no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de hablar con nadie y muchísimo menos de hacerlo con el dios que se encontraba frente a ella: Hefesto, dios del fuego y de los herreros y sí, su marido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó molesta nada más verlo.

-Bueno, en teoría vivo aquí- contestó él.

-Ya- Fue lo único que Afrodita pudo decir.

-He oído que has discutido con Ares- Prosiguió el dios visiblemente incómodo.

-sí ¿Te alegras?- respondió ella mirándolo furiosa.

-No- Dijo pausadamente él-Nunca me alegraré de algo que te haga sufrir- Y ante el rostro cada vez más sorprendido de Afrodita siguió hablando-De hecho, venía para ver si te encontrabas bien. No sé, por si querías un poco de compañía-

En otro momento le hubiera dicho que no con una frase hiriente. Mas sus palabras la habían enternecido y realmente no deseaba estar sola. Así que pasaron juntos toda la noche, hablando de todo un poco. Cuando Hefesto se marchó para atender sus obligaciones, Afrodita lo despidió con una sonrisa. Hefesto no era un hombre romántico, con él nunca habría bombones o cenas a la luz de las velas, pero Afrodita sabía que siempre, no importara lo que hiciera ella, él estaría allí cuando lo necesitara.


	7. 7 Su Deseo

Su Deseo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El Ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

-¡Empieza el nuevo año! ¡Pedid un deseo!-

-¡Deseo poder volver a probar el vino!-

-Eso no va a pasar, dioniso, lo sabes-

-¡Yo deseo que mi hermanita me deje bailar con ella!-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Apolo. ¡Y no me llames hermanita!-

-¡Pues yo deseo que mi hija viva conmigo todo el año!-

-Deméter, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces, un trato es un trato-

-Ya, pero yo creo que. . .-

-Sí, sí, vale ¿Y tú que deseas, Hera?-

-Yo solo deseo que sigamos siendo una familia unida-

Zeus asintió como si fuera la respuesta que esperaba al hacer la pregunta. Hera sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba en su verdadero deseo. Hera adoraba a su familia, mas había algo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas y ese algo era el amor. El amor de un hombre que cada noche se marchaba en busca de otra mujer que no era ella. Si Hera hubiera formulado su deseo con sinceridad, este hubiera sido que Zeus no volviera a ser infiel. Sin embargo, Hera estaba cansada de discutir, al fin y al cabo, ya se había dado cuenta de que su deseo era tan imposible de cumplir como los que habían pedido dioniso, Apolo y Deméter.


	8. 8 Su Familia

Su Familia

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando el Ático de los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

-¿Quién es?-

-Dónde lo conociste?-

-¿Se lo has contado ya?-

-¿Vas en serio con él?-

-¿Habéis…?-

-¡Basta ya! ¡Parad de una maldita vez!-

Los cinco dioses se callan y la miran ofendidos. Atenea les devuelve la mirada furiosa. Llevan horas preguntándole quién es el chico con el que tuvo la mala suerte de ser vista por Ares. No quiere contarles nada, es su vida y ellos no tienen por qué saberla.

Piensa lo mismo un año después, cuando todo se rompe y ella vuelve al Olimpo con el corazón destrozado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quiere hablar con nadie. Por ella que sigan celebrando esa estúpida festividad, con sus canciones ridículas y sus feos adornos.

Sin embargo, Hermes la ve y sus interrogadores vuelven a la carga.

-¿Qué ha pasado ?-

-¿Es por él?-

-¿Te ha dejado?-

-¿Estás bien?-

¿Estás llorando?-

Esta vez, Atenea se lo cuenta todo. Han discutido y la ha dejado. Van a tener un bebé y él no quiere hacerse cargo. Cuando termina, los cinco la abrazan y Afrodita dice:

-No sabe lo que se pierde-

Y Ares dice:

-Si quieres le parto las piernas-

Y Hermes dice:

-Yo puedo hacerle algo más original si quieres-

Y Hera dice:

-Por lo que cuentas parece que ese chico tiene la madurez de estos dos. Tú puedes conseguir algo mejor-

Y Poseidón dice:

-Tú eres la persona más fuerte e inteligente que conozco. No tienes que estar mal por un mortal imbécil-

Y Atenea no dice nada. Solo los abraza y se deja consolar. Puede que sean unos cotillas y unos pesados, pero en momentos como ese se alegra de que sean su familia.


	9. 9 Afrodita Y El Amor

Afrodita y el Amor

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El Ático De Los Retos del Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

"El amor es una cosa verdaderamente extraña", piensa, mientras la observa reír y abrazar al que ayer solo conseguía hacerla llorar.

"Sin duda, es una cosa absurda" piensa de nuevo mientras la ve alejarse de la mano con él, olvidando por completo lo pasado. Lo amargo pasado con el dios de la guerra la noche anterior y el consuelo brindado por el dios de los herreros esa misma noche.

Hefesto se mete en su taller. Nunca ha entendido el amor y no pretende llegar a entenderlo nunca. Como tampoco nunca llegará a entender a Afrodita. Solo sabe, de Afrodita y del amor, que siempre estarán ahí, que hará por la primera cualquier cosa porque nunca dejará de sentir lo segundo y que se conformará con los pequeños instantes en que la tenga porque sabe que el amor nunca lo tendrá.


	10. 10 Amigo Invisible

Amigo Invisible.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

Hestia adoraba la navidad y le gustaba celebrarla de manera especial y diferente cada año. Aquel, en concreto, había tenido una gran idea. Organizar un amigo invisible. A los dioses les encantaba recibir regalos y sin duda eso serviría para unirlos más. En efecto, los dioses acogieron la idea con entusiasmo, y con mucho entusiasmo se pusieron a preparar el que sería el mayor desastre de la historia del Olimpo.

El primero en recibir su regalo fue Ares. Se trataba de una caja pequeña en la que ponía "el arma más poderosa del mundo". Ares se apresuró a brirla emocionado, esperando encontrar una bomba atómica o un nuevo tipo de pistola. Lo que encontró sin embargo, fue un libro de historia.

A Atenea el asunto le pareció muy divertido, hasta que abrió su regalo y encontró que también era un libro (lo cual estaba muy bien) que explotó en cuanto lo abrió (lo cual no le pareció tan bien).

No obstante, el peor parado de todos fue dioniso. Su regalo era lo que él siempre había querido, una botella del mejor vino de la mejor bodega del mundo de los mortales, envejecido la cantidad justa de tiempo y conservado en el mejor tipo de barrica. Su sueño hecho realidad. Y él sin poder disfrutarlo porque seguía castigado sin probar una gota de alcool. Angustiado tuvo que observar como aquel preciado líquido de excelente calidad acababa convertido en agua.

Hestia sus piró. Desde luego, nunca volvería a proponer un amigo invisible.


	11. 11 Un Largo y Sincero Abrazo

Un Largo y sincero Abrazo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando el Ático de los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

La navidad era la época favorita de Apolo. Le gustaba todo de ella, los adornos, las canciones, los regalos. . . Sin embargo, había algo en lo que nunca se había parado a pensar. Y ese algo eran las cenas navideñas con los demás dioses. Ese algo eran las bromas de Hermes, la risa de Afrodita, la sonrisa de Hestia o las discusiones con Artemisa. Todo eso le gustaba y su recuerdo le hacía sonreír y entristecerse a la vez. Nunca le había dado la más mínima importancia pero en ese momento, exhiliado del Olimpo sin poder celebrar las navidades con su familia se había dado cuenta de que lo que más echaba de menos era precisamente a todos ellos. Por eso su corazón saltó de emoción como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía cuando vio aquel trineo plateado bajar del cielo y a Artemisa salir de él. Se acercó a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos hermanos se fundieron en un largo y sincero abrazo.


	12. 12 Tan Felices Como En Esa Fotografía

Tan Felices como En Esa Fotografía

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando El Ático De Los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Doce Palabras Para Celebrar.

La fotografía muestra a una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa, acompañada por un hombre que sostiene en sus brazos a un bebé mientras una pequeña niña posa sonriente entre ambos. La niña y la mujer se parecen mucho. El bebé se parece más al hombre y detrás de ellos hay colocado un gran árbol de Navidad repleto de adornos. A primera vista se diría que son una familia feliz. Realmente, Maria, bianca, Nico y Hades son muy felices. Aunque quizá sea más correcto decir que Maria, Bianca, Nico y Hades eran muy felices.

El dios del inframundo guarda la vieja fotografía en su bolsillo. El recuerdo de Maria y de la familia que formó junto a ella se hace siempre más doloroso en Navidad. La echa de menos. La amó más que a ninguna otra mortal y sus hijos eran lo que más quería en el universo y ahora las ha perdido a ella y a Bianca. Aún le queda Nico. Aquel bebé que se parecía tanto a él y que ha crecido cada vez más semejante a su padre y cada vez odiándolo con más intensidad. Lo ha intentado todo para que lo perdone por sus errores pero parece que cada vez que lo intenta comete un error nuevo por el que pedir perdón. Hades nunca ha sido el padre perfecto ni pretende serlo pero desea que su hijo vuelva a quererlo, que ambos puedan volver a ser tan felices como en esa fotografía.

Vuelve a mirar la foto con nostalgia y toma una decisión. Sale del Inframundo. Debe mostrarle la fotografía a su hijo. Debe hablarle con franqueza por primera vez.


End file.
